The Puzzle of Kurama
by AleyKitty
Summary: Hiei attempts to read Kurama's subtle body language that betrays is well guarded emotions, but he's missing some pieces. Unable to verify an expression he sees, he is forced to investigate first hand. The Curious Kiss Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

><p>Kurama lay back in his small white bed. The window was open for Hiei to come in should he choose and a book lay open in Kurama's hands. He studied the pages getting some reading out of the way as he waited for time to pass and give himself time to relax. His head lay against the headboard of the bed as pillows supported his back and the blanket was pulled up enough to cover his waist and bunched to support his arms. Suffice to say, the fox had burrowed in and gotten comfortable.<p>

Hiei lounged outside in the tree watching the fox as emotions flickered momentarily over his face. Occasionally the tops of his eyes would twitch up, covered with a blink. His cheeks would slightly redden on occasion. His human ears would shift back slightly as his old reactions from having fox ears came into play, and the most rare, he would shift slightly. Hiei had been studying the book Kurama read himself, but for a completely different reason. He wanted to learn the fox's reactions so he could read him easier. He had been partially successful.

Kurama didn't blush when he was embarrassed, he blushed when he was nervous, or sad, like when the main character, whom he knew Kurama enjoyed, was in danger, or when he thought someone would come in before he finished dressing. Of course, Hiei had tested actually entering the room with the nude fox, and he hadn't blushed at all once Hiei was inside.

Kurama didn't move his ears back unless he was confused, or angry, and didn't understand something, like when the author had screwed up his own timeline and given someone different details, or when he was learning a concept that was purely in human world because demons knew better than to believe it. Hiei had investigated that by simply entering the room and letting Kurama rant about it, then being observant as to what books he was looking through, and where he was at in school. It was his most common give, although Hiei didn't understand why he always moved his ears, there were still times he couldn't account for.

Kurama shuffled around when he was excited, or happy, like when the plot was reaching its climax, or when he was going to do something with his mother that he knew she would enjoy. Hiei had once even followed him to his mother's house on one of those outings and found him fidgeting almost nonstop on the doorstep as he waited. Eventually he pulled out a coin and started flipping it around in his hands to stay in the doorway while she got her shoes on to go. Afterwards Kurama was a mess too, but not nearly as bad. He generally could make some tea and calm down.

There were still nervous habits that Hiei was trying to test, like Kurama's incessant demand to check him over when he came in, or touching his stash, wallet, and phone even if he was bound to know they were there still. Kurama also smiled too much for it not to be a nervous habit. He also had a tendency to bite his lip, or his thumb, which Hiei assumed originally was to keep him from laughing, but it appeared more now as something as a nervous habit.

Today Hiei was curious about something in particular though, why Kurama would let his lips open just enough to barely show teeth. His eyes would widen slightly with the expression, and he would blink that away, but his mouth would remain barely parted. Occasionally Hiei would see the expression on cats, but he had no idea why they were doing it even. So Hiei waited for an opportunity when Kurama was well engrossed in his story. He stayed in the tree waiting for his moment to invade and test his latest theory. After observing the cats, he was wondering if it had something to do with lust, and so since Hiei had never seen the fox lusting after anything, he proposed to set himself up as something to be lusted after so he could get a front row seat.

Kurama shifted in the bed moving his legs up enough to cup the book in his hands.

Hiei flitted into the room and over to Kurama's bed only to find himself stop with a knee up on the side when Kurama's eyes struck his. Kurama looked genuinely startled for once. His eyes widened, his ears pulled back, and his mouth tightened into a line, distrust read clearly over his face as he shifted back into the wall. Of course, after the second when Hiei had appeared, Kurama relaxed some, his ears relaxed, and his eyes thinned back out, but his lips still pulled tight.

Hiei carefully reached out passed the book as he pushed himself up onto the bed straddling the fox who leaned away from his touch. Hiei smirked as he blocked the fox from moving by sitting on his crotch and leaning over the book with his hands on either side of the fox's head. Kurama pulled up his shoulders, protecting his neck, and his eyes thinned, but his lips relaxed, a clear sign that he had calmed down from his earlier start and giving Hiei the leverage to understand that the fox's body language didn't match what he was thinking. Kurama was planning, this was definitely his planning face, defend and plan, then assault.

Hiei assaulted the defense, forcing himself to reach out and touch the fox. He wanted to excite the fox again, get him back to a better state of mind before he tried what he wanted to do. He had a very exact test for what Kurama looked like when he was lusting, and Kurama was going to cooperate, the fox didn't get a say. Hiei had made it his mission to read the fox better than anyone else and that was one of his holes. He just had to get him in his fox form for the others.

Kurama shifted and turned his head away exposing half his neck as his legs slumped back to the bed and his eyes locked into Hiei's, demanding an explanation. He'd finished planning. Kurama opened his mouth to speak, but Hiei was a quick little fire demon.

When Kurama's lips parted to form some pursed mouth syllable, Hiei pressed his face against Kurama's and licked inside his mouth. Kurama rebuked with a squeak and dropping the book to grab Hiei's shoulders, but Kurama again failed to account for Hiei's speed, and the fox's weaker human arms were pinned on either side of him against the headboard. The fox shook his head trying to get away, but Hiei pinned Kurama's head with his arms to keep him there, thankful that Kurama wasn't trying to bite him, just get his mouth free.

With the book settled against Kurama's chest in front of him, and Kurama tense and ready to fight, Hiei pushed his hips down against Kurama's waist and rocked. The book bumped uncomfortably against him, but he was not going to give the fox another hand. He tried to shift and thrust hard enough to throw the book off kilter and make it drop to the side. Once Kurama broke and his tongue fought Hiei's for his mouth, his lips became active, and his dick began to wake up, Hiei pulled back.

Sure enough, Kurama leaned after him as his hair fell about his head in a wild mess and his wide eyes demanded Hiei's gaze. Hiei allowed his eyes to drift and he knew his own give showed up, an amused smirk and a face that screamed 'I've got you' which could be interpreted thousands of ways. Kurama's mouth hung open and his tongue hung just inside over his teeth.

"Do you want something?" Kurama growled in a low tone as his face hardened into a glare while Hiei enjoyed his discovery sitting rather still on his lap. "Because if you don't, I'm going to lock you out so I can take care of the problem you gave me."

"You should train with me in the forest next week. We can explore just what that old body of yours can do after all this time of rest."

Kurama bit the inside of his lip and his eyes thinned into a considering stare as his erection hardened farther under Hiei's ass. "Leave, or we'll see exactly what it can do now."

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Horny fox," Hiei accused and hopped off of Kurama's lap and headed for the window. Kurama rebuked with some accusation towards Hiei. "Your sex face looks like a cat." Hiei remarked before vanishing out the window just quick enough for a vine to snap at his foot attempting to drag him back and regret those words, but Hiei was the quicker of the two, and escaped out the window and out of Kurama's range of trees and plants before watching Kurama set up wards with a scowl on his face. As the last ward blocked his Jagan Kurama did a gesture he'd seen Yusuke do numerous times as an unkind profanity.


End file.
